watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Dogs Wiki:Rules
The following are the official rules and regulations of the wiki. Policies regarding warnings, vandals and blocks on this wiki follow. Blocks can be given out when bureaucrat Chris6d sees them fit to be, and can range from a few months to a few years to infinity, depending on how Chris6d sees it fit. Spam Spam is not tolerated on this wiki. Spamming nonsense or adding gibberish into articles is vandalism (see vandalism below) and will automatically result in a block, which ranges depending on the severity of the spam. Spamming non-Watch Dogs-related content or external sources such as promoting other objects or advertising, will result in the removal or deletion of the spam and an infinite ban, no warning required. Harassment Harassment is something taken very seriously on this wiki. Joking around in a calm manner is acceptable, but once things take on a violent level, such as swearing, personal harassment, etc., action will be taken. As well, bringing up anything that happened on another wiki on this wiki is unacceptable. The punishment for harassment can range from a 1 week to infinite block. Vandalism The most obvious one. Vandalism is NOT tolerated on this wiki. This includes removing content from pages, spamming (to an extent), clear bad faith edits, and adding inappropriate/unnecessary content to the wiki. Punishments can vary between 1 week to infinite blocks, depending on the vandalism. You'll know vandalism when you see it, or even commit it, but if you commit it here, you will be caught and punished. Images To upload images on this wiki, users must follow these policies. Failure to follow these rules can result in warnings or blocks. *Image names must be descriptive. For example, if the image is of a car in Watch Dogs 2, a good name would be "name-WatchDogs2.png" or something along those lines. An unacceptable name would be "09819-1678291391-6L1.jpg" or any other nonsense or un-named title of that sort. Images that fail to follow this policy will be deleted. *Unnecessary images or images that do not relate to Watch Dogs, or the content of the article it was uploaded for, will be deleted. Blurry images will also be deleted. *Images that are uploaded but not posted anywhere on the wiki will be deleted. *Inappropriate or pornographic images posted will immediately be deleted and the user who uploaded it will face a permanent block, no questions asked. Article content *All articles created must relate to Watch Dogs in some way, and be canon to the storyline. Absolutely no fan-made material is to be posted anywhere on this wiki, except for personal user pages (see the Profile Pages section below). If users violate this policy, their work will be deleted and they will receive a warning. Failure to follow this warning will result in a 3 month block, and a third offense is an infinite block. *Articles must have proper grammar. No ch4t5p34K, L33T, txtspeak, shortened wording (such as "u", "thnx", and "lolz") are permitted in articles. Keep in mind that this language is allowed on message walls, but to a minimal extent. *Articles must be written in the proper tense. *All articles must be written in ENGLISH. Non-English articles count as spam and will immediately be deleted. This also applies to image names. Renaming Pages Users may NOT rename pages, except for Staff members. If a user feels that a page should be renamed, they may leave a comment on the page or contact a Staff member explaining why they think it should be renamed. Staff members have the right to deny any page rename request. If a user renames a page without staff permission, they will receive a warning. Second offense will lead to a 3 month block, and third offense will lead to a 1 year or infinite block. Profile Pages Acceptable content Users can customize their user profile page however they want, but must still follow these rules: *Users CAN upload images that do not relate to Watch Dogs, IF and ONLY IF those images are posted ONLY on that user's profile page, NOWHERE else. The image will be deleted if this rule is broken and the user will not be allowed to upload any more images for their profile page for a given duration. **''Watch Dogs'' fan art also follows this rule. Non-''Watch Dogs'' fan art cannot be posted on the user's profile page, but they can post links to their fan art if their fan art is posted somewhere like DeviantArt. *Users may post links on their profile page to websites outside of the Watch Dogs Wiki, such as other wikis and social media. However, users may NOT advertise, which includes posting links to buying products or other foreign links. Posting links to other websites and/or social media IS considered advertising as well, but is allowed on profile pages, no where else, even blogs, forums, or discussions. *Admins reserve the right to edit a user's profile page and remove any links or content they feel violates these rules. This cannot be considered violating a user's rights, as it is a wiki policy. Year category *All users who join the wiki for the first time will have a category added to their profile by an admin (this may eventually be done automatically, but for now, it's manual), which tells the year they joined the wiki (for example, all users who joined the wiki in 2017 are in the category "2017 users"). Note that this started in 2017, so any users who joined before 2017 do not have a category. **This category CANNOT be removed for any reason. If it is, it will be re-added. If the user removes it a second time, it will be re-added again, their user page will be temporarily protected so they cannot re-add it, and they will be warned. A third offense after the protection wears off, or arguing this matter, will result in a 3 month block. A fourth offense will result in an infinite ban. Communication Message walls and forums This wiki allows users to leave messages on other users' walls for quick and easy responses. The wiki also has forums so users can post things related to Watch Dogs there. Policies are as follows: *On message walls, poor grammar is not allowed, but slang words are to an extent (such as lol, xoxo, etc.) On Forums, none of this is allowed. *All messages and forums must contain appropriate language (see Misconduct Policy). *No user can remove messages from other users' walls, or even their own wall. Blogs If a user wants to create a wiki blog post, it must relate to Watch Dogs in some way, and may NOT contain any advertising or links to foreign sites or other wikis. Same general rules listed apply. Discussions This wiki has Discussions so users can post questions or posts relevant to Watch Dogs, and other users may reply or rate up the original post. Discussions Moderators (DMs) Veralann and Tupka217 (as well as Chris6d) check Discussions regularly and can be contacted if help is needed regarding Discussions. Discussions is also a neat way for admins to post important messages concerning the wiki, so check there regularly for updates, but most of the time an important message concerning the wiki will be a highlighted forum post. Keep in mind that a block from the wiki also blocks you from posting on Discussions, so if you receive a block for misbehaving on Discussions, you'll also be blocked from editing on the wiki, as this is the way Wikia works, no exceptions. Policies for Discussions: *All users must be respectful, and not be hostile or attack others. If they do, they will receive a 1 month block, minimum. *Posting spam, advertising, foreign links and any other nonsense will result in the deletion of your post. A second offense will lead to a 3 month block, minimum. *If you find your post is deleted, and you don't know why, you may contact the user who deleted it. Keep in mind that posts are almost never deleted for no reason, there is ALWAYS a valid reason as to why the post is deleted. However, mistakes do happen. *All posts must be in English, and will be deleted if they are not. *All posts must relate to Watch Dogs in some way. If not, they will be deleted. *Posting cheat codes, Steam keys, mods, or other things of that sort is not allowed, and any posts containing said content will be deleted. *Users have the option to flag and report other users' posts for violating Discussion rules and/or terms of service. Chris6d and the DMs are notified of any reports, and can take further action from there. **Users who report posts that do not violate any rules (normal posts) will be asked why they did so, and will be warned not to do it again. **If the user does it again after the warning, they will receive a 2 week block. Staff No wiki staff member, whether a Discussions Moderator, Patroller, Admin, or Bureaucrat, may abuse their power in ANY way. No staff member is above any other user, but keep in mind that if a staff member (especially an admin or bureaucrat) reverts your edit or enforces a wiki policy that you don't like or think is fair, it is NOT an abuse of power. If it is clear that staff members are abusing their power, they will be demoted and possibly blocked if the abuse is severe. Patrollers Patrollers are users who have been given some extra tools to help fight the good fight on this wiki, but do not have admin privileges yet. Patrollers are rollbacks who can revert edits, open and close threads, and kick/ban people from chat. They cannot, however, block users from editing. Instead, if they see a vandal that the main admin/bureau (in this case Chris6d) does not, they must revert the vandal's edits and report it to Chris6d, who will then warn or block the vandal, depending on the severity of the vandalism. Staff banner As well, with a staff position comes a special exclusive banner that is placed on the Patrollers' profile page. This DOES not make them Patroller, it merely states that they ARE one. Admins and Bureaucrats get this as well. *Adding a staff banner to your own page when you're not will result in the removal of the banner, a temporary protection on your user page so you yourself can't edit it, and a warning. Second offense will lead to a 6 month block, and a third offense is an infinite block. *Staff members also get a "Staff" category added to their user profile page, which cannot be removed. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry is the act of a user creating a second account without wiki permission. If a user wishes to create a second account for whatever reason, they MUST ask ALL current admins and bureaucrats (in this case, Chris6d) first, and there MUST be a valid reason. Keep in mind that an admin or bureaucrat has the right to decline any request at any time, even after permission is given. If one admin or bureau says no, the answer is no, even if there are other admins or bureaus who say yes. If a sockpuppet account is detected illegally, both accounts (and any further accounts) will immediately receive an infinite block, no questions asked, and this block will NOT be lifted for any reason. Meatpuppetry Meatpuppetry is soliciting other people to come to the wiki in order to influence the editorial process in a topic or discussion. A "meat puppet" is another editor that has been solicited to sway consensus. If a meatpuppet account is detected, both accounts will receive a one year block. Editing violations *Users may not edit an article, then undo said edit. The user will be warned for such actions, and a second offense will result in a 2 week block. *Users may not make petty edits, then submit, then make more petty edits, then submit, etc. For example, fixing a source error, submitting, fixing another source error, submit, fix a typo, submit, etc. **Of course, it is okay for users to edit a page and then find out that they made a typo or error (or they notice one not made by them), and fix said typo. However, doing so just to increase your edit count, or to be annoying and clog up the page history or wiki activity, is unacceptable. **An admin or staff member has the right to warn or correct any user regarding this matter, and it cannot be considered violating a user's editing rights. *Users may not change or alter canon information. If they do, they will be warned for such actions, and a second offense will result in a 1 month block (block can be higher depending on the severity). *Users may not edit-war. Doing so WILL result in a 1-2 week block for BOTH users (or any other users involved), regardless of who started it. That page will also be protected from editing for 1 month. Staff members can still edit protected pages.